Where There's A Will
by aka.thenewguy
Summary: The Goblins discovered something wrong with the Potter's will. Now life is about to change completely for more than just little Harry Potter...
1. Smile! You're on candid camera!

Ragnok was in a mood matched only by the weather. That is to say, foul. This in turn made all the workers at Gringotts nervous. This was quite out of the ordinary. One did not often see a nervous goblin, let alone a bank full of nervous goblins. Griphook, however, was an exception. He was rather enjoying himself escorting two wizards to the Gringotts directors office. The Minister of Magic was looking rather flustered and yet oddly curious as to his summons to see the head goblin. Albus Dumbledore looked much as he usually did, serene, as he glided along next to the Minister. Griphook grinned to himself as he escorted the two most politically powerful men in all England towards their verbal lashing. Oh yes, he was definitely having a good day. The Minister actually stopped and gasped when they entered the ante chamber before Ragnok's office. The large chamber was magnificent and very rarely seen by humans. The grey, dank corridors gave way to a pearly marble floor that appeared to be one piece. The walls were lined with statues of previous Directors of the wizarding bank. About half the ceiling was intricately carved while the other half remained blank.

Griphook looked at the two wizards as the stared around. "Magnificent is it not?"

Dumbledore tore his gaze from the depictions of goblin history carved on the ceiling. "Indeed it is. I am honoured to have the chance to see such a place."

"As it should be. You are the first humans here since the signing of the last treaty. Nearly 500 years ago. Follow me please." Griphook responded.

The followed him to the grand doors at the far end of the hall. The doors themselves were rather plain but it was their size that was amazing. Tall enough for an giant and wide enough for 6 men to walk through abreast, they were easily the largest door either man had ever seen. Griphook easily push the doors open and they swung aside silently. The office also shocked the two men, but only because of its plainness. Apart from a large desk covered in paperwork, and the goblin behind it, there was very little in the bland room. Two plain metal chairs sat in front of the desk and a third sat to the side of it. Ragnok himself was larger than most goblins and exuded an aura of confidence and menace like it was naturally part of him.

"Welcome gentlemen. Please, have a seat." Ragnok gestured to the chairs in front of his desk. Griphook closed the doors again and took the seat at the side of the desk. "I assume you both know why I have asked you here?" He asked.

"Unfortunately all your note stated was that this is about the Potter will. I believe that was read yesterday was it not?" Dumbledore said in his quiet manner.

"Indeed. Normally I would not get involved in such matters however this is most serious. The will that was read yesterday was a fake." Ragnok growled.

"What!" Minister Bagnold sputtered. "A fake? Are you sure?"

"Yes." That was Griphook. "I am the account manager for the Potter Family and witnessed and notarised the will when it was made. Both James and Lily signed in blood. The will presented yesterday was not real."

Dumbledore paled slightly. How could he have missed such an important detail. Harry must remain protected. Ragnok, being a goblin, had much better sight than any human and as such was able to clearly see the change of colour of Dumbledore's face.

"Is there something you would like to tell us Mr. Dumbledore?" He growled. "Perhaps why you seem uncomfortable that the will was discovered as a fake?"

Dumbledore sighed. His plan was falling to pieces and it had barely started. "I changed the will due to the way young Harry survived. His mothers sacrifice gave him a very strong protection and by placing him in the same home as his mothers blood I could ensure he would remain protected from the remaining Death Eaters. The boy is a symbol of hope and must be protected. At all cost."

The Minister gasped. "Surely you could have brought this before the Wizengamot rather than breaking the law Albus?"

"I dare not. I am sure there is still a Death Eater spy in the Ministry if not the Wizengamot itself and they must not be allowed to find out where the boy lives. The wards are impressive yes, but impenetrable they are not. His best defence is that he is in the muggle world and that makes it difficult for him to be found."

"Be that as it may," Ragnok growled again, "This is a serious crime Mr. Dumbledore. That you had good intentions is your only saving grace and for that you shall not be punished by the bank. However, the real will must be read. It is a magical document and there will be unfortunate repercussions if it is not enacted within two weeks of their death. Meaning we have a week left."

Griphook lay a folder on the desk in front of the director. "Here is the original copy of the real will sir."

Ragnok looked it over for a second. "Notify Remus Lupin and the Longbottoms that they need to be here for the will reading tomorrow at noon. Mr. Dumbledore if you would be so kind as to bring young Mr. Potter to the will reading so he can go with his guardian after the reading."

"But the protections-" He began.

"That is for his guardian to decide. Not you." Ragnok said. "Either young Mr. Potter is here or we will find him and bring him ourselves. And you will be penalised. Good day, both of you."

Griphook stood and gestured at the door. The Minister couldn't help but feel relieved and a little shocked as they walked out. Dumbledore however was worried. Harry must be protected at all cost. He must convince the new guardians to leave him at the Dursley's.


	2. The Unexpected Child

Frank Longbottom was a tall man, around 6'2", with short dark brown hair and blue eyes and a rather impressive physique, for a pure-blood that is. His wife, Alice, was head shorter at only 5'8", with dark blond hair done in a pony tail and hazel eyes. Her appearance was what most people would call slim and attractive. Though Frank would argue that "slim and attractive" just didn't cover it. Both were wearing what at first appeared to be casual robes but upon closer inspection were cut slightly different, in a manner which gave more freedom of movement, in case they were attacked. Young Neville Longbottom was smiling from his mother's arms, small for his age with his mothers blond hair and his father's eyes he looked around giggling at all the sights of Diagon Alley, which they were currently strolling down. They arrived at Gringotts, more than happy to be out of the cold, and saw Remus Lupin sitting off to the side. His light brown hair was matted and unkempt and his cloths looked rumpled, as if he had slept in them. When they drew closer they noticed a strong smell of alcohol and that he obviously hadn't showered in days. Neville noticed none of this; he only saw that his favourite 'uncle Moony' wasn't smiling like he usually always was. When they reached him he didn't seem to notice at first, until Alice sat next to him. He looked up into her concerned eyes then at Frank who smiled weakly at him and then to Neville, who just reached up for a hug. Remus smiled for the first time in over a week at that and gave the boy a quick hug. Alice looked back at Frank and he nodded so she turned to Remus and said, "Maybe you should come stay with us for a few days Remus. Merlin knows we could use the company." He smiled gratefully and nodded.

Griphook, who had stood by and watched the exchange silently, smiled slightly. The goblins had always liked Remus because he treated them as equals. He took a few steps forward to ensure they noticed him and said, "Greetings. Follow me please."

The four quietly followed the young goblin along the same path he had taken the Minister and Headmaster along yesterday. They too gasped when they saw the amazing carvings in the grand hall. Griphook stopped and looked back at them, "Magnificent isn't it? This is a visual representation of the entire history of the goblin nation. Very few humans have ever seen this room. Follow me please." With that he turned back and kept walking. They soon reached the large double doors of Ragnok's office and Griphook turned to them again. "This is the office of Director Ragnok, current leader of the Goblin Nation. He has decided to deal with the issue of the fake will personally. Please follow me." He pushed open the large doors and waited for the four to come through before closing them again. Albus Dumbledore was seated there along with a very angry looking Minerva McGonagall. The Minister of Magic was also there as were two young boys who looked almost like twins at first glance. Young Harry Potter was however being tended to be a healer with a very grave expression on her face.

"Welcome. Please take a seat." Ragnok said as he gestured and three very comfortable chairs materialized. Both Frank and Alice noted with some mirth they looked far nicer than the straight backed, steel chairs the others were seated on.

"We asked for you to be present today for the reading of the reading of the real Last Will and Testament of James and Lily Potter. Now I don't know about all of you but I'm a busy Goblin so I shall read the terms of the will only. All their belongings, property and stock interests are left to their son, Harry, and are to be made available to him no later than his eleventh birthday. Fifty Thousand Galloons are left to Remus Lupin. The remainder of the liquid capital is also left to their son. They have forbidden Harry from ever coming into contact with, let alone live with, the Dursley family. Custody is given to Sirius Black, however since he is not available then Harry is to go to the Longbottom Family. They also state that Mr. Black was not their secret keeper and the Peter Pettigrew was. The will is signed in blood by both Mr. and Mrs. Potter. Griphook here is the manager for the Potter family and was the one who notarized the will. Sirius Black and Filus Flitwick were the witnesses. Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom do you accept custody of young Mr. Potter?"

Alice and Frank looked at each other then back at Ragnok and together said "We do."

Ragnok smiled. "Excellent. Thank you for coming Minister, Professors, your presence is no longer required. Mr. Lupin, Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom would you please remain. Griphook please show the others back to the lobby."

Griphook stood and bowed. "Yes sir. Follow me."

The door closed with a soft thump and Ragnok seemed to relax slightly. "I hate politics." He grumbled.

"Who is the other child?" Alice asked.

"Alexander Mackinnon. The night his family was murdered he was staying with the Potters. Since there was no will and they knew He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had many spies in the Ministry they kept the boy a secret. Mrs. Longbottom, as a former Mackinnon you are his last remaining family, will you take custody of the boy?" Ragnok said tiredly.

Alice's eyes immediately brimmed with tears at the thoughts of her lost family. Frank leaned over and held her. He turned to Ragnok. "We will."

Rangok nodded and wrote a few things down. He pushed forward several papers. "These are the documents you need to sign for custody. Would you like some Goblin Warders to be available?"

"No thank you. I think we might go and stay in one of the Longbottom properties overseas until the remaining Death Eaters have been rounded up. Perhaps when we return. Can you organize an international portkey for all of us? Preferably within the hour. And please make all our funds available from the overseas branches." Frank replied.

"Very well. Where is it you would like to go?" Ragnok replied.

"Remus? Any preferences on country?" Frank queried.

Remus, who had been watching the Healer with Harry the entire time, looked back around. "Not really." Before turning back to look at Harry again.

Frank thought for a few moments. "We have a nice place in Miami, Florida. A portkey to there, bottomless bags for each of the adults here, attached to our own vaults, and a portkey to Mages Way in California that also returns us to our home in Miami. Only needs to be one use, we can apparate after that. Is there anything else you would recommend Director?"

Ragnok pulled out a file and flipped to a page near the back. His eyes flicked back and forth as he scanned it. He closed the file and put it back. "No I believe the wards there are strong enough and yet discrete enough to escape notice. Everything shall be ready for you in approximately forty minutes. Healer Swanson, how are the boys?"

The Healer stopped and turned to face the room at large. "Well young Alex is fine, perfect health for someone his age. Young Harry however is almost the complete opposite. Whoever he was staying with before this should be executed! He had one broken bone, was malnourished, probably starved, his diaper has obviously only been changed once in over a week. I've treated everything I can but he needs a lot of care for the next two months at least. Childs Nutrient Potions with every meal for at least a month and then he needs a check up. Other than that he's fine."

Remus looked murderous until Ragnok said with a huge grin, "Good. I shall make a note and have charges brought against the family and Mr. Dumbledore who placed him there."

Frank and Alice both signed the documents as Griphook returned. He handed two lengths of rope to Frank, each with a label as to the destination, along with the box of potions the Healer had requested earlier, and two money bags. He also handed a money bag to Remus. Remus's one was black and the both the Longbottom's ones were a dark red with the Longbottom crest in gold.

"The cost for the portkey's has been taken directly from your vaults. Two hundred Galloons total. If that is all for our business today then I thank you for meeting with me. Griphook will show you to a room that allows people to portkey out. Enjoy your holiday and perhaps when you return we shall speak again." Ragnok said.

They rose from the seats, which promptly vanished once they were no longer touching them, collected the other two boys and followed Griphook to the portkey room. Frank had one final thought before they left. He turned to Griphook and said, "You are the manager for the Potter accounts correct?"

The goblin nodded. "And with our being the guardian of Alex can we make any decisions about the Mackinnon vaults?" The goblin nodded again. "In that case I need a quill, ink, and some parchment before we leave. Griphook nodded again and produced the items from somewhere. Frank very tidally wrote out a note requesting the Longbottom and MacKinnon accounts also be managed by Griphook and a set of brief and rather broad instructions concerning future investing and handed it to the confused goblin. "Thank you." Frank said, and with that they all grabbed the appropriate portkey and left.

A/N 27/1/10: I'm almost surprised no one noticed it but then again it took me this long to notice it myself. A small edit to the opening paragraph where one moment Remus was standing and the next he was sitting. Fixed. Called Sirius "Mr. Blank" at one point. Fixed.

Alorkin raised a good point about them turning down the Goblin warders. Frank is going for discretion rather than being impenetrable, preferring to slip under the radar as it were.


	3. Not so serious returns

Remus Lupin and Frank Longbottom had been quick to volunteer to venture out for supplies. This could be blamed on several things. One, a need to at the very least appear to be the 'provider'. Two, a sense of adventure of being in a new country and wanting to explore. But most of all, like men all over the world, they wanted to get out of changing nappies. As they stood where the portkey had dropped them near the main entrance of the only wizarding shopping center on the whole east coast, neither realized they had been standing there, jaws hanging open and eyes wide in shock for well over 2 minutes. Some of the locals gave them odd glances whilst others recognized them as tourists and just giggled at the two grown men.

Several hours later they left the California Wizarding Mall looking, to all appearances, to have bought nothing. 'Merlin bless shrinking charms' Frank had thought to himself, secretly pleased that no one outside of the house would see him carrying such a massive number of nappies. He had only grumbled mildly when, through a vicious game of rock, parchment, wand, Remus had gotten the honor of getting toys for the boys.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next few months there were many cups of coffee (consumed by the adults), sleepless nights (caused by the kids), and discussions on what should be done about the prophecy. Frank may well have been the best of the Aurors but he still could not go toe to toe with the Dark Lord and walk away. He and Alice had many an argument about it but she eventually realized the truth, the boys were being raised like brothers and there was no way Alex and Neville would let Harry face Voldemort alone. Remus pointed out the merits of waiting a few years, until they were perhaps 7, before training them in things they would not learn at Hogwarts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On a cold, raining, winters night (which was actually unusual in Florida), a man in a hooded, dark grey cloak strode, quite purposely, down the sidewalk. His face could not be seen and his posture gave no clue to his age. In fact, a non-magical person could not even be sure it was a man with the way the robes flowed, expansively over his form. To wizarding folk however, the cut of his cloak showed a decidedly masculine form. The man was completely covered by the cloak and any muggles that may have seen him, even had his cloak not had a notice-me-not charm on it, would not have said the cloak was anything out of the ordinary on such a miserable night. He walked down this street not by mere chance. No this man never did anything that did not have a reason to be done.

He stepped forward, crossing what felt like a ward barrier, towards a door. This door was like any other on the street, just as the house appeared to be like the rest of the street. But no other house for miles around had wards. Not even others that had wizarding families in them. The man rapped on the door harshly three times and then stood, waiting for an answer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside the house Frank and Remus had drawn their wands the moment the man crossed the ward boundary. They were now looking out the window to try and work out if this man meant harm to those within the house. Quickly and quietly they executed their plan. Remus snuck out to get behind the person, using his enhanced wolf senses to ensure he went unnoticed, whilst Frank went to the door and calmly opened it.

"Hello. May I help you?" Frank inquired in his best polite tone of voice.

"Not a very smart move, opening the door with no back-up, kiddo." The mans harsh voice was instantly recognizable to Frank but not to Remus who at that moment, fearing a threat, jabbed his wand into the mans neck.

"Very arrogent of you to think he wouldn't have back-up, old man." Remus growled.

Frank's eyes widened comically as the man spun and grabbed Remus' wand. The werewolf was faster though and tackled the man to the ground just as Frank shouted, "STOP!"

The two men rolling round on the ground froze and looked up at the ex-auror, both wondering why he was laughing.

Finally he straightened. "Good to see you again Uncle Alge. Did you have to go all cloak and daggers on us though?" He said with a smirk.

Remus released him immediately and stood looking rather sheepish, whilst 'Uncle Alge' stood much as he had before. "Let's get inside. Don't want people to find this place do we?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a hour later they all three adults living in the house sat, absolutely gobsmacked, on the couch. Never did the Longbottom family realize the truth about the prophecy. Nor that their favourite uncle was one of the most dangerous me in all England. Remus was just freaked out that Harry Potter, the little 3 year old kid in the other room, would have to kill the most feared Dark Lord in centuries.

"So, Remus. When were you going to owl Mr. Black about joining you here? You do recall he was found innocent, don't you?" Algeron Croaker, head of the Department of Mysteries Operations Division asked.

The other three just looked at each other sheepishly. "I guess in all the excitement and everything we, well forgot." Alice admitted.

"Right well how about I tell him then?" Croaker asked.

The others quickly agreed and filled him in on their plans about training the kids and protection around the house. Croaker suggested making games out of some things so they would already know them, like matching images of runes with their names. Alice suggested why not do that with potions ingredients and plants as well. The four of them spent the rest of the evening working out a series of games the kids would enjoy whilst still learning about things.

Croaker eventually stood. "I'd best get moving if I want to get black and be back here for morning. You sure you don't mind the both of us moving in?"

"As long as Sirius doesn't have a different bed warmer every night I don't see why not." Alice replied with a grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sirius and Croaker arrived back the next morning and when Harry realized who he was there were happy squeals all round. The other children were introduced and Remus and Sirius had an almost tearful reunion. The next few weeks were certifiably insane. It finally took Alice catching Remus and Sirius teaching the three young children about pranks to end the almost constant war that had been occurring.

"Wow. I never thought I'd see someone that scared me as much as Mcgonagall." Sirius remarked when he and Remus finally got their hearing back.

"I was more impressed with the lung capacity. I don't think I have ever heard someone shout for that long. Other than Lily of course." Remus replied.

"No wonder they were best friends." Sirius said, nodding his head in a sagely manner.


	4. A Wanding We Will Go

Not much happened for the next few years. Unless you count the boys learning even more about pranks and all the basics, maths, English, and began learning about Runes, plants and potions ingredients. The most interesting things actually happened on the boys 7th birthdays. Each of the three lads developed some kind of magical ability on their respective days. Harry began seeing Remus and Sirius when they were invisible setting up pranks, so managed to avoid those pranks, and he also saw Croaker sneaking some cake from the kitchen before dinner. When he went to Alice about it they all realised he had gained some form of Mage Sight. The first time he went outside after his birthday the wards nearly blinded him so Croaker, who also had the ability, not through natural means however, began teaching him how to control it.

Frank and Remus got a heck of a fright when, during a game of hide and seek, Alex ran into the living room where they were and tried to hide under the coffee table. They were looking at him and chuckling when suddenly he sank into the tables' shadow! Through a bit of research they found he was somehow a Shadow Mage, and that the goblins had known about it. The cheeky fellows had sent them a letter the week after that said:

_Dear Longbottoms and extended family,_

_Congratulations on young Mr. Mackinnon coming into his ability. We believe it may not be the first time one from his family has possessed this trait and as such if you would consent to come to the nearest branch at your convenience he may be able to locate a book or two on the subject in his family vault._

_Have a nice day,_

_Ragnok_

So they did take a trip to the vaults, however not one book was found on the subject. Oh no there was in fact an entire bookcase pertaining to this particular peculiar trait.

And poor Neville didn't seem to have one until a week later in their Runes practice when he suddenly started drawing them in mid air, perfectly. Alice took one look at them and fainted. The other adults came running when they heard a thump and pulled up short when they saw the boys poking her stomach to try and wake her up. Alice started coming back around and all she could hear was the sound of laughter. This set her temper off big time and all the men in the house, no matter their age, cringed in fear for the rest of the week.

It was the next day, exactly one week after Harry's 7th Birthday they started teaching the boys magic. They had not yet gotten wands so they ended up getting a portkey back to England just to go to Ollivander's.

The group of 5 very worried adults and 3 rather excited and extremely hyper active children arrived in a private room in Gringott's and were greeted by Griphook, how had been managing their families accounts since they had left.

"Welcome back to England gentlemen, ma'am. I trust you will enjoy your stay." He remarked with a grin.

Remus laughed and the others looked a bit confused until he re-gathered his wits and explained the muggle reference.

All of them except Croaker exited Gringott's and started walking towards the far end of the Alley. Sirius took point with Alice, Remus and Frank following in, each holding the hand of a very awed child. Croaker followed them from about 20 metres behind, trying to seem as if he was heading for the Leaky Cauldron which was just past Ollivander's on the other side of the street.

They reached the shop with minimal fuss and entered quietly. It wasn't until Croaker joined them, 3 minutes later that Ollivander himself made an appearance.

"Well now that the entire group is here perhaps we can begin hmm?" He smiled mysteriously as he said this.

"How in Merlin's baggy pants did you know that?" Sirius exclaimed.

Alice rounded on him, "Sirius Black..." She began to yell but was cut off when Frank laid a hand on her shoulder.

"He could have said worse dear. And it is a damn good question." He remarked, turning back towards the shop's proprietor with a politely enquiring look.

Ollivander just chuckled. "Your mother did train you well didn't she Mr Longbottom. We all have our secrets. Let's just say I get feelings and leave it be. Now who is requiring a wand?"

The three boys, who had been looking at the 8 or 9 foot high shelves and the boxes, piled everywhere, stepped forward shyly.

"Ah. I had wondered but no matter. I sense you will need all the help you can get my lads. Yes indeed. I feel great strife in your distant future. Perhaps... but I have not done such in many years... but still it may be for the best... yes indeed all the help they can get." Ollivander rubbed his chin as he thought it over. Everyone else just stared at him like he had gone mad. Suddenly he clapped his hands together and said "Very well. If all of you will follow me please," and turned, walking to the back of the store.

The adults looked at each other but followed. The children just kept looking about in their curious manner. When the shelves ended they found themselves in a smallish room, almost like a study, with draws along three walls and a table in the very centre.

"Boys, if you would each take hold of these, they will auto size to the length of wand perfect for you, they will also glow certain colours. The outer colour being the wood type and the inner colour corresponding to what the core will be." Ollivander said as he handed over three wand shaped metal rods.

All three went from their 12 inches in length to between 8 and 9. Alex's was 9 inches long and both of the others were 8 inches long. His also glowed black, just black. Ollivander gasped at that but turned to see the others. Harry's was a deep red on the outside and a firey red on the inside. Neville's was a cherry colour on the outside and green inside.

"Well a fair mix then. Though noticeably the best wands I may ever make. The cores you see are completely, one hundred percent compatible with the wood of the wands in these cases. And I have to say it's not often you see that anymore. The more compatible the core with the wood, the more power you can safely channel through the wand. And don't be too upset young lads, the shorter the wand the better. It actually makes wand movements easier and faster. Should give you a bit of an edge in a fight." Ollivander seemed rather excited as he rushed around gathering the pieces together and set them on the table. Four jars and four lengths of wood for each boy.

He beckond them forward. "I want you to pass your hands, slowly mind you, across the tops of each piece of wood. One of them should 'feel' just right for you and I need to know which one."

They did just that. Harry picked the first piece on his right, Neville the third piece from the right and Alex pick the one farthest to the left.

"Excellent!" Ollivander exclaimed. "Mr. Potter your wand wood is Oregon. A red coloured wood that burns exceptionally well. Thankfully every wand is protected from the effects of most fire. Mr. Longbottom yours is Cherry. That particular tree had some of the nicest fruit I have ever tasted believe it or not. And of course Mr. Mackinnon your wand is Ebony. The Tree of Death some call it. Or perhaps the Tree of the Shadow. This particular one was home to a Nundu. Thankfully they seem to think transfigured animals make a nice snack or I'd not be standing here. Now I need you boys to do the same thing with your core materials please."

They did and this time Harry picked the second one from the right, Neville the first one, and Alex the first one from the right also.

"Very good my lads. Now then I'm sure you and your guardians are wondering what it is that you are holding. Well Mr. Potter you have in your hands the only known sample of blood freely given by a Phoenix. This will be a powerful wand for Defence Against the Dark Arts, mark my words. Mr. Longbottom you posses in your palm the heart of a Bowtruckle, your wand will be one with nature Mr. Longbottom, and you should find it performs admirably with enchanting as well. They are as you may know, the guardians of trees whose wood is of wand quality, I'm sad to say this one was killed by one of my competitors. I gave the poor creature a proper burial at the base of its tree after harvesting what I needed. One should never let an opportunity go to waste lads. And finally Mr. Mackinnon. The jar you are holding contains a substance that may shock you all but please hear me through. That jar contains exactly a pint of Dementor's blood. In days long past the was an often used ingredient in warding and runic magic because it actually made the wards stronger. Many believe that the wards powered by such a thing would actually use the feelings of those attempting to break them against the attackers. Some believed that because such a magical substance was used, rather than just carving them, they were able to draw power from Ley Lines that would normally be out of reach. I do not know the truth but I can tell you that wand will excel at both battle magic and shadow magic."

The room was silent. The adults were gobsmacked and the children were excited once again. The only reason this went unnoticed by the adults was the Ollivander seemed even more excited.

"Gentlemen, my Lady, today you shall witness something that has not been done in England in nearly 200 years. The crafting of a custom wand. If you would all please take a seat, this won't take long."

And it didn't. After first shaping the wood correctly with magic, explaining that normally he would use hand tools but wanted to be more precise with these wands, he then split them down the middle and made an oval shaped indentation in the centre. Using what at first appeared to be fire pokers until he lit them up red hot on the ends showing small patterns, he branded runes all along the interior of both halves the wood before finally adding as much of the core ingredients as the indentations could hold. He then asked the boys to step forward.

"Magic done by blood, including the Dementor's blood or even your own has been illegal for around about 80 years. The Ministry call it Dark Arts but that is untrue. They fear the power that can be wielded through blood runes and rituals using a blood sacrifice. I tell you this to warn you, never get caught. And most of all, never tell anyone about this next part of the creation of your wands. I am going to ask you to please add one drop of blood to each rune, it will make their protections more powerful and ensure that your enemies can never use this wand against you. Is this acceptable?" Ollivander asked with a grave look on his face.

All three boys nodded vigorously while sticking their right hands out.

Ollivander nodded also. "Very well, this will not hurt, I promise you. This blade is spelled to cause no pain."

Once this process was completed Alice healed the boys cuts and Ollivander sealed the wands together, before finally bathing them in the left over liquids from the three cores. He gave each one final inspection before nodding to himself and sitting back. He let loose a smile that was a mile wide.

"Come give these a wave lads." He said tiredly.

They eargerly dove forward, snatching up the wands and waving them about all over the place. Sparks in all colours danced about the room and the boys laughed and delighted in the shower of light. The adults all smiled at this playing around, each knowing that this would be a memory they would look back on for comfort in the bad times.

"How much is that going to come to Mr. Ollivander?" Frank enquired.

"Oh I should think only about 9 Galleons each." He replied.

"Excellent. And I thank you for the chance to have seen this sir. It was most enjoyable." Frank said.

"Oh it was most definitely my pleasure Mr. Longbottom. It's not often I get to practice that part of my craft. Have a nice evening, and do come back to England. Things are much quieter here than they were all those years ago." Ollivander remarked, giving Frank a look.

"Oh we are thinking about it. And the boys are definitely going to Hogwarts, of that you can rest assured."

Ollivander smirked, "Excellent. I shall look forward to hearing stories about how those wands turned out. For they are surely going down in history as legends."

A/N: Just a couple of updates. Editing spelling mistakes and grammar mistakes that I noticed when re-reading what I had already published. This is why I need a beta. lol


	5. Back Home

A/N: I don't own anything. Not even the clothes that I'm not wearing. Oops did I type that? Anyway here by popular demand (only one person asked for it) and because my sense of evilness must be satisfied, the total bollocking of Albus Dumbledore. Enjoy (I know I did).

* * *

Meanwhile, just after the reading of the Potter's real will...

* * *

A pensive Albus Dumbledore glided through the Gringotts lobby and out onto the front steps of the building. He was very quickly followed by a very angry Minerva McGonagall and a shocked Minister of Magic. 'I need to have words with Crouch about his heavy handedness' the Minister was thinking, before suddenly he was shocked once again.

"How could you Albus! I told you what those animals were like! Did you see the expression on the healers face! I thought she was going to attack you!" Minerva yelled.

The whole alley came to a grinding and instant halt. Albus Dumbledore, leader of the light, getting public reamed out by one of his staunchest supporters? Not something you see every day. Several reporters, who made it their business to follow the Minister everywhere, look almost ready to faint with joy.

Albus opened his mouth but was cut off by his irate subordinate. "Don't you dare try and say anything! I'm not done with you yet." Several people who knew Molly Weasley started to wonder if she had died, because it seemed as if she had taken control of the normally reserved deputy headmistress. "You made the decision to place the boy with those horrible muggles. You made the decision not to check up on the poor boy. And now that it's backfired on you, you will accept the blame and not sidestep it like you always do! And you will be spending the rest of the year sleeping on the couch or so help me I will lock you in your goat form and hand you over to your brother! You know he still wants revenge for that prank all those years ago." It was only at this point did the poor professors realised just what she had done. Maybe it was the ear splitting screams of "TMI!". Or maybe it was the two reporters that really did faint at her proclamation. However far more likely it was the fact that those standing closest to the pair chose that moment to make Albus' robes even more colourful than usual by emptying their collective lunches onto him.

* * *

A wave of his wand had cleaned up all the mess but unfortunately could do nothing to stop the storm of anger directed at him when the story broke that afternoon. So it was an invisible Albus who was standing across the street from Gringotts waiting for the Longbottom's to come back out. Unfortunately Albus wouldn't realise just how fruitless this endeavour would be for a great many hours.

* * *

That afternoon saw Barty Crouch senior also being reamed out. But not by a subordinate or in public. He was seated in front of the Wizengamot alongside his son, who very strangely had been found in his home after Crouch had resisted the Aurors that had collected him. Seated on his other side however was Sirius Black, who was still in shock over finally having been questioned and subsequently found innocent. Barty looked at the faces of the members who were looking down at him. He got the feeling he was not going to be seeing the light of day for quite some time.

* * *

Sirius walked out of the building that afternoon still caressing his wand (not that wand you filthy minded people!) only to bump into someone. "Sorry," He said without looking up.

"I'm not." The growling voice said back.

This did cause him to look up. "Do I know you?" He enquired politely.

"No. But you will Mr. Black. I'm trying to track down my nephew." The cloaked figure replied.

"What's that got to do with me?" Sirius shot back, getting a growing feeling of paranoia.

"Well you see he happens to have custody of your godson. Thought you might want to help find him. And your old buddy Remus. But if you don't want my help..." The man trailed of as Sirius started snapping off questions.

"What? Who has Harry? Where's Remus? Who's your nephew? Who are you?" Sirius babbled

"Tell you what, how about we get a drink and I'll answer all your questions."

"Oh Merlin I could kill for a firewhiskey." Sirius moaned.

The cloaked figure chuckled, "I would not advise that Mr. Black. I doubt you would be able to get out a second time."

* * *

The next two weeks the newspapers had a hard time picking what they wanted on the front page, the illegal incarceration of Black, or what Dumbledore and the Dursley's had done to The-Boy-Who-Lived.

Every juicy detail about both stories was paraded all over the news and the people were baying for blood. Only the quick actions in questioning the Crouches and Black with veritaserum saved the Ministers job. And Dumbledore barely held on to his post as Headmaster. Unfortunately for him however he was dismissed from the positions of Chief Warlock and Supreme Mugwump. His next few years as Headmaster would be rather carefully watched.

The Goblins were disappointed that while the Dursley's could be charged under criminal law, what Albus had done was not as serious and he could only be charged under civil law and hence only received a fine of 3000 Galleons, just over a years salary.

The 'Black Debacle' as it became known (Sirius loved every second of that and personally framed a copy of the first paper to have coined the term) was also paraded across the headlines and lead to Crouches replacement, Amelia Bones formally the Head Auror, personally running an investigation into corruption within the ministry. She was surprised when a letter from the Goblins arrived requesting a meeting, and even more so when they presented her with a metric tonne of files that covered the last 10 years worth of bribes changing hands. An even bigger boost was when several former secretaries of many of those involved came forward, again at the urging of the Goblins, to testify against their former employers.

Within weeks Bones managed something thought impossible by some, the single handed elimination of corruption from within the Ministry of Magic. Unfortunately this left the staff levels at about a third of what they should have been. Fortunately with much of the corruption gone many former employees, who had left after realising their desire for change just wasn't going to happen, returned to fill the gaps. What was found afterwards shocked and startled the nation. With half the number of staff the Ministry had had, they managed to be twice as efficient as anything previous. Some of the more intelligent people in the Wizarding World realised the reason for this, none of those who were rehired were purebloods. Unfortunately for the rest of the Wizarding World, these people were also intelligent enough to not say anything.

Bones rode a wave of popularity and only a few short weeks after the investigation was completed and arrests made she was promoted once again. This time to Minister of Magic. While she hadn't really wanted the job, no one else did either. And with her investigation having turned up at least a dozen Ministry personal that were Death Eaters and got away with it, it was practically demanded by the public that she take the job.

* * *

A/N: Ok a lot going on there. And some people are going to say that I was a bit quick to deal with all the corrupt government stuff. Well you're right. But there's also another 9 years until the boy's hit Hogwarts and I'm sure that's long enough for several employees to either go over to the Dark Side or worm their way into some kind of position to cause havoc and mayhem and just general fun stuff.

Oh and I have made some slight edits to all chapters so far. Just so you know.

_Makurayami Ookami_ brought up a good point. Where was Alex before this reading? Well that made me stop and think. And to be honest I have no idea. Let's just say he was in St. Mungos since that's the only thing that makes sense and leave it there. And yes, I promise to think about such things more in the future.

_Alorkin_. I really do love your reviews. The highlight of my day getting such detailed and long reviews. You also raised a good point or two and as such they shall be addressed. The question about the Goblin warders I answered at the bottom of Chapter 2. The point about a Nundu being a desert creature and the tree being found in rainy areas. I had put the two together for the symbolism mostly about shadows and shadow mage. So I'm playing the "Fate" card. Your point about colourful language... I completely agree. The cost of the Custom wands being 9 Galleons each is I think fair. The woods are not uncommon though the cores are but Ollivander hasn't done anything in making those wands that he doesn't do making other wands. So 2 Galleons more than a normal wand I think is fair. Lastly (yes I can hear that sigh of relief), the Dementor's Blood ability to tap Ley Lines. That is not a definite, merely a piece of interesting lore that people still debate whether it's true or not. It won't have that ability.

A/N2: Ok about four times I have reposted this chapter so far cause I kept messing up. But now all is fixed and ready to read. Enjoy.


End file.
